The Mob Girls - A Minecraft fanfic
by Dardric
Summary: Steve's exploring turns into an epic adventure of magic, prophecy, blocks, and hot monster girls. The mob girls will learn about the humans from Steve and help to solve an ancient feud hundreds of years old. (NOW DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1 - The Temple

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em><strong> Steve's POV-<strong>_

I have to move fast. I quickly glace at the sky to see how much time I have left.

"Three quarters across the sky" I say to myself. "Maybe 5 or 10 minutes."

I set off running. 12 pork chops are enough to keep me going. I'm going towards the strange building that I encountered in the forest a few days ago. Maybe there is some nice loot inside.

After a little while a reach the odd structure. It looks about 8 meters tall and made almost entirely of mossy cobblestone. I hadn't seen anything like it before. A gaping hole in the side marked the entrance. I stepped inside.

_** Cupa's POV-**_

'_Almost nighttime,'_ I think to myself. _'Than everyone should show up.'_

I'm skipping along in my favorite forest, on my way to meet up with my friends at our temple in the forest. Yeah, it was old, overgrown, and smelt kinda bad, but it was the only place we could get away from our parents.

I start whistling my favorite song. I don't remember the lyrics, but it had something to do with Creepers. I should know, I am one.

After a few minutes, I reach the temple. I check the horizon, and see the sun disappearing from the sky. '_Cool, they'll be here any minute!'_

But, before I enter the temple, I here a sharp cry of pain echo from inside. It didn't sound like anything I had heard before. Silently, which I didn't have to work to hard to accomplish, I crept into the temple.

_** Steve's POV-**_

"OW!" I yelled out in pain. I cried out because I was shot by an arrow. When a second arrow didn't fire, a realized it wasn't a skeleton.

"Then what shot me?" I looked around the room until a reflection of light caught my eye. I then saw a thin, almost invisible wire running up to the wall.

"Tripwires," I think aloud. "This place is trapped."

I cut the wire with my sword, and another arrow flies over my head. I here a light squeak and turn at the sudden noise. I see nothing but cobblestone and a torch on the wall. _'Probably the wind,' _I think, and keep on walking.

_** Cupa's POV- **_

OH MY NOTCH THAT ARROW ALMOST HIT ME! I just peeked around the corner and an arrow came out of nowhere. I snapped back to the wall, and almost screamed, but stopped myself.

Whatever shot that wouldn't shoot me. It must have been shooting at whatever is in here. I start tiptoeing forward, but stop dead in my tracks at a groan of anguish comes from the darkness." Are you kidding me?" a mysterious voice calls out. "I lost two hearts, and all I get is rotten flesh and some iron?! At least it wasn't a total waste."

I here a chest close and footsteps approach. A strange creature appears from the darkness, and stops dead in it's tracks when it sees me. We lock eyes. The temples suddenly feels a lot smaller.

_** Steve's POV-**_

I was frozen. Not of fear, but of curiosity. I looked the girl up and down. She wore a hoodie covered with different shades of green. I almost looked like it was she was wearing, but I saw a short skirt on her. Her eyes were a light amber and she had hair of the same shade.

Questions flooded my mind. Who was she? Why was she here? Is this her home? Is she single? I had to say something… anything! "Uh…hi." '_Brilliant' _

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she rushed at me. I reached for my sword, but she reached me before I could. Leaping at me, the girl tackled me to the ground and started asking a barrage of questions.

"Oh my Notch I haven't seen anything like you before where did you come from what kind of mob are you you're kind of cute why are you here are you lost…" Oh Notch this will get annoying fast.

"One question at a time! And can you get off of me?"

She suddenly realized our awkward position and blushed. "Oops… sorry."

The girl climbed off of me and helped me on to my feet. "So what do you want to know?" I ask, brushing off the dirt.

"What are you?"

'_Um…'_ I think, slightly confused by her statement, "Human?"

_** Cupa's POV-**_

What?! This weird (and somewhat cute) creature is a human?! I remember my mom telling me about humans. They invaded Minecraftia and attacked us. We tried fighting back, but they were too strong. We kept them at bay, and the war between us and them continues to this day.

I back away quickly and my mind filled with horrible thoughts. Will he kill me? Torture me? USE me? I cowered in fear.

He came closer to me and I screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Stay away!" I repeated.

He knelt down and looked at me with genuine sincerity. "It's ok," he said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

I saw him smile and hold out his hand. I could trust him. I grabbed his arm and he lifted me up. "Thanksss," I hissed, before slamming my palm to my mouth. He looked up in realization and backed away. "You… you're a… a Creeper?!" I nodded.

He sat down, a look of shock on his face. "But… how… you…"

I sat next to him and took his hand. "Hi, my name is Cupa."

_** Steve's POV-**_

If she didn't kill me before, she wouldn't now. "Steve," I reply to her introduction. "How do you look like a girl… a human girl?"

"I've always been this way," she states. "Nobody really knows why."

"Why are you here, " she asks me.

"Found this place a while back, and I wanted to check it out. Do you live here?"

"No, me and my friends hangout here a lot."

I went back and forth for a little while. I learned that she lives in a town called Hisston and her mother is The Creeper Queen.

"Then wouldn't that mean you are the Creeper Princess?" I asked.

"No," she said calmly. "The Queen gives birth to all Creepers. But, when she dies, a new female Creeper will take her place."

"Oh… I see," though I didn't really understand why.

Our conversation was cut short when we heard a feminine voice from upstairs. "Hello? Cupa, are you here?" "Oh no" she said, tensing up. "Andr is here"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Steve and Cupa make a cute couple don't they? But what will happen if Andr comes and finds them out? Will there be bloodshed? And the old humans? Why did they invade Minecraftia? Stick around and these questions will all be answered... maybe.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Andr the Ender

Chapter 2

_**Cupa's POV-**_

Why, why did she have to show up then? "Andr?" Steve asked. "Who's Andr?"

"She's a friend of mine." I reply, just before a wave of thought washes over me. Andr is an Enderman, and if she locks eyes with Steve… Oh no.

"You have to stay here!" I whisper. "Why?" He asks. "If she's anything like you…" "She isn't like me. If she sees you you're dead." His eyes widen with fear.

I think for a moment. '_Andr is an Enderman, so if she doesn't see him…' _A redstone lamp lights up in my head. "That's it!" I say under my hissing breath.

"What?" Steve asks, before I usher him over to explain my plan.

_**Andr's POV-**_

Where is that girl? She is always the first one here. Did her mom need her for something? Enderman aren't very up-to-date with the Creeper Kingdom, but she would have told me if it was important.

Soon she appears at the bottom of the steps, silently, as usual.

"There you are!" I call out. "What were you doing down there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all… hehe." Weird, she doesn't usually talk like that. "Cupa, are you hiding something?" "NO! Um… I mean… I'm not hiding anything." She plasters on a fake smile. I don't believe her, but no point in trying to get it out of here.

"So, how are you?" She tries to start the conversation. "Pretty good." I reply. "Not much really happening in the End, other than the occasional human getting roasted by Mom." My mother is the Ender Dragon, queen of the Endermen. "Anything up in the Creeper Kingdom?" "Another storehouse blew up, but that isn't out of the ordinary."

"Where are all of the others?" Cupa asks. "Cindy got some burns yesterday, Gel almost drowned, and Silk and Widow ran into a human-hut on the way here. Yaebi… no one really knows what he does."

Suddenly, I feel a presence, and whip around, searching for the entity.

_**Steve's POV-**_

Those purple eyes lock with mine. '_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please, please, please.' _"What are you looking at?" Cupa asks her. "N-Nothing" she stammers, confused, and turns back around. I mentally sigh with relief, thanking my invisibility potion, and continue creeping along the wall.

"Have you ever met a human?" I freeze again. "Once, why do you ask?" Andr replies. "No reason, just wondering," she states back. "What would do if you saw another one," she asks. Andr bends down and pulls a cobblestone block out of the ground. "This," she growls, and slams the block into a mossy stone block, crushing both cubes.

I make a very audible whimper, and Andr whips around again. "What was that?" she asks, to nobody in particular, and my heart reaches up to my throat.

_**Cupa's POV-**_

"Andr, there is nothing in this temple but you, me, and some moss. Stop freaking out" I insist she turn around, before she finally complies. I think of a to keep her occupied.

"So, checking anyone out yet." By Enderman standards, Andr was pretty hot. She wore a full black jacket and a short, black skirt. She has dark hair, purple eyes, and a cute little beanie with two ender eyes on it. "No, no one in particular." she replies. "All enderboys are the same, cocky and uptight."

"Yeah, yeah sure." I unconsciously respond, while glancing over her shoulder. As if fading into existence, Steve appeared, mere centimeters from the entryway. Accidentally, I gasp, and Andr follows my gaze, only to make eye contact with Steve. '_This can't be good.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OH, CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love it? Andr and Steve have locked eyes, and to anyone who has played Minecraft knows that this isn't a love at-first-sight scenario. Good luck Steve.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Andr vs Steve

**Hey guys and girls! Sorry about the wait, but I had some things to do. So… where did we leave off… Oh right! Andr spotted Steve! Oh this should be good.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Steve's POV-**_

I drew my sword from my back and took a fighting stance as Andr disappeared in a purple flash. '_An Enderman'_ I think to myself. _'Andr… Ender… I should have gotten that'. _I listened around for the familiar sounds of Ender Warping. I hear a _whoop _sound and turn to see Andr rushing me, screaming in rage. I lift my diamond blade to block her swing. It was like blocking a mine-cart coming at you full speed.

She steps back, giving me an opening to slash at her. The tip catches her leg, causing a scream of pain and dark red blood to pour out. _'Red blood? I thought Enderman bleed purple?' _My thoughts are interrupted when a full blown strike from Andr slams into my side. I flew a clean five meters, crashing into the wall of the temple. My sword clatters away and I'm left defenseless. Andr raises her arms for a final blow.

"SSSSSTOP!"

_**Andr's POV-**_

The hissing sound stops my killing blow. I whip my head around to see Cupa, looking well about ready to cry.

"STOP! I won't let you kill each other!"

"You're siding with THAT?!" Why would she show sympathy for a HUMAN?

"He's my friend."

"Some friendship," the human said, now back on his feet. "And by the way, my name is Steve. Not _that_."

"I will call you whatever I want to call you," I forcefully respond.

"And I'll call you dead when I jam this sword through your chest!" he growls back.

"QUIT IT!" Cupa screams again, now beginning to flash white. Uh oh.

"Calm down," I say, with genuine fear in my voice. "Don't… blow your top." I start giggling before I even finish the statement. Steve doubles over laughing and Cupa tries, and fails, to suppress a grin.

"Alright, alright. Enough creeper puns," she says. "Steve, this is Andr." Points to me. "Andr, Steve." Points to him. He extends his hand, and I, reluctantly, reach out and shake it.

"Good, I thought that would end badly." _It did'_ But Cupa's words did sum up the past 10 seconds rather the past 2 minutes.

_**Cupa's POV-**_

"So Steve, why did you come here?"

We were all sittting around the floor of the temple. Not very comfortable, but we really didn't have anything else.

"I ran by this place a little while ago, so thought it would have some decent loot." He says the words like it was a common occurrence. "Instead I ran into you two."

"Be glad you met Cupa first and not me." Andr cuts in. "Otherwise there would've been nothing to stop me from killing you." Andr's words scare me a little, because she's right. Enderman feel little remorse, no guilt, and no mercy.

"My turn for a question." Steve says. "Why do you two look human?"

Andr and I just shrug. We have no idea why we look the way we do. That's just the way it's always been. And it's why we all met. No one really liked us. Except our parents.

Steve looked down at the ground. "I see it's a touchy subject." He stood up and walked over to where his sword was lying on the ground. "I guess I ought to be going now."

I bolted up. "Nonononononono, don't go!" I really don't want him to leave. I dunno why, but I didn't. "I have to, I can't stay in this place forever." He walked out the door _[Door? Hole? Opening?] _with me rushing after.

"Don't leave just yet." Andr voice surprised me a little. She just got done kicking the sulfur out of him, and now she has sincerity for him?

But our words flew right by Steve, as he was looking up at the sky. "Steve?" I followed his gaze until I found what he was looking at. A bright, glowing block, suspended over the ground. Steve was completely affixed to it, his gaze not faltering or even blinking. It almost seemed like the block was talking to him.

Suddenly, the block shot straight up out of sight, and Steve collapsed onto the ground.

"STEVE!" Andr and I rushed to his side. "He's unconscious," Andr said. "We have to get him to somewhere that he will be cared for." We picked him up _[he's heavier than he looks] _and started off going east. I knew where she was bringing him. We were going to Harthand.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I finally got out the next chapter. Who missed me? (Cast looks at Dardric with death glares.) Yeah, maybe I was a little slow. But hey, cliffhanger ending brings forth new questions. What's Harthand? What was that glowing block? Is Steve going to be okay? Will this story have anything to do with it's description… Possibly. But hey, you'll just have to wait and see. PEACE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vision

**Chapter inconsistency… Oh what have I become. Oh well. The story gets real in this chapter. WOO!**

Chapter 4

_**Unknown POV-**_

_ He was floating. No, he could feel solid ground beneath him. But looking down, all he saw was endless sky. Was he standing on glass? No, glass is never this clear. Maybe those barrier blocks he heard people talk about? Yeah, that seemed most logical._

_ Now that question was answered, next up was, where was he? Up in the sky, obviously. But was he above a mountain, an ocean? Or was he above that weird block he saw leaving the temple?_

_ 'The block! That's what brought me here!' he thinks. He begins looking around, trying to find a way out of… wherever he was. He scanned the room, (if it was a room), until his eyes landed on me._

_ He could not comprehend what he saw. All he could see was the figure of a man, silhouetted against a golden light. "_Who are you?_" he asked._

_ "I am everything, yet I am nothing. That you can understand that is," I reply._

_ He looks at me confused, but shakes his head and states sternly, "_What ever you are, I better start getting some answers._"_

_ "Answers are goals. You must give effort to reach them."_

_ "_Stop talking cryptically and tell me where the Nether I am!_"_

_ My words do not get to him. He cannot learn the gravity of the situation through speech. I must show him._

_ A shimmering image appeared before his shocked face. An image of himself was displayed. "This is you."_

_ "Your world is in great peril. You must stop an evil from arising to Minecrafia."_

_ "_An evil?" _His image was accompanied by a noticeably darker presence._

_ "If this evil arises, all hope will be lost." The image before him collapsed._

_ "_I'm not about to let some 'evil' destroy MY home._"_

_ "Your intentions are good, but your reasons are selfish. Not fit for a hero."_

_ He scoffs. 'I don't want to be a hero. I just want to live my life,' he thinks._

_ "Your life will return to whence it once was, if you agree to my task."_

_ His face shows signs of deep thought. Should he or shouldn't he? Is it worth it?_

_ His eyes drift back to me and he folds his arms. "_Fine. What do I have to lose."

_ "When you awaken, find the Great Minecraft Historia. It will lead you on your quest." He nods. "And I suggest you wake soon, for your companions worry for you." A new image appears before him. He sees himself, unconscious, being carried by his two friends._

_ He gazes at me with a look of strength, and nods. I begin to send him back to his realm. "Good luck… Steve," I say as he vanishes. "…You'll need it."\_

**Oh, this sh*t just got real. D.T.W., you are an idiot if you didn't guess 'he' was Steve.**

**-Steve) I didn't know he was me. =(**

**-Me) Uhh… anyways, sorry about the wait. Next chapter a.s.a.p. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome to Harthand

**Wow, is it really going to take this long to make a new chapter? Sadly, most likely. Oh well, better late than never. ONWARD!**

Chapter 5

_**Steve's POV-**_

_'Uh… my head… where am I?' _Amazing the first thoughts that come to my mind are where I am. Despite me being whisked away to Notch knows where, and confronting an unknown evil, my first conscious thoughts are _'ow, my head hurts.'_

Otherwise, I sit up to find myself in a room. Well, it was more of a small house. The design looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

The room was empty, containing nothing but the bed I woke up in and a block off to the side. I drag my stiff limbs off the bed and drag my sore body over to the block. On it were my things; an iron sword, some porkchops, and my satchel.

My satchel, the only thing I have left from my father. I never met him, never knew who he was, but the satchel is the only thing I have to remember him by. It's not much, a bulky, leather bag held together by string, but it seems to be able to carry anything.

The satchel is slung over my shoulder, and I make my way out of the door. And what I see… well, there is a reason I recognised the design.

_**Cupa's POV-**_

__"Sssss… what is taking so long?!" My temper is rising my the second, and that is not a good thing for Creepers.

"Have a bit of patients Cupa. It's not like he's gonna jump up and be A-ok." Even though Andr's is completely right, I am still worried. He was unconscious the entire night. I only hope the villagers can take good care of him.

Harthand, by the way, is a village not too far east from the temple. The villagers are incredibly kind, and will help anyone that needs it.

The clink of a door opening turned my head, and I saw Steve walk out of one of the houses. "STEVE!" I yelled, and charged toward him. He reached for his sword, probably out of instinct, but I reached him first and tackled him to the ground. "Oh Steve thank Notch I did know if you were ok are you ok you look ok unless you are hurt inside and i can't see it are you hurt inside?"

"I'm going to be hurt inside if you don't get off of me!" Oops. I clambered off of him and he got up onto his feet.

"So, It seems you are doing well," a voice noted. We turned towards it and saw that it was one of the villagers. He was wearing a purple robe, meaning that he was a priest, or in this case, a healer.

"Yep, sure is," Andr sarcastically commented. "If he can survive being tackled by Cupa, he is perfectly fine."

"Ha ha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh."

_**Andr's POV-**_

__Other than being floored by Cupa, Steve looked like he was doing well.

"Where are we, anyways?"

"This is Harthand, and the villagers here helped you." The villager priest, whose name was Marcus by the way, put a proud smile on.

"It was nothing," he said. "It's an honor to assist any passerby's." The villagers seemed very accepting of Steve. I had heard that many humans like to kill villagers and steal their things. Hopefully Steve isn't like that.

"I must ask, what caused your sudden blackout?"

Steve looked like there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't get it out.

"It's… a long story." He glanced at me, then at Cupa. "I need to tell you two something." He turned to Marcus. "Do you know where we can find a library?"

**The revelations are real! Sorry, not a very exciting chapter, but I'm working on character development. However, there is some explaining I have to do.**

**1. My computer sometimes doesn't like to work.**

**2. I have school, so that is an issue.**

**3. I lost all of my previous chapters, so now I'm retyping them in Google Docs.**

**Explaining done. See you soon. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gina and her books

**Okay… What does Steve have in mind? He seems to have a plan, so should we trust his instincts? We will see… B.T.W., sorry for the wait… again.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Gina's POV-**_

__Working as a librarian in a neutral village means that you can encounter some very odd visitors. I have so far met a spaceman, a dwarf, a crazy scientist, a gold-obsessed-squid-hating mage, a spanish silver-man, a musician, and a cow murderer. But in all my days, I never would have guessed that I would see a creeper, enderwoman, and human walk in my building of books together.

"H-hello…," I said, after my initial shock.

"HI!" the creeper shouted out, identifying her as a hyperactive child.

"Greetings," stated the enderwoman, displaying her brooding attitude.

"Hey," said the human, showing that he was in a rush. He was sifting through my books rapidly, looking for something but obviously unable to locate it.

"Can I help you with any-"

"No," the man so rudely cut me off with. I had never felt so insulted like that, interrupting me and refusing my assistance.

"Don't mind him," clarified the enderwoman. "He's just looking for something that DOESN'T EXIST."

The human ignored her raising her voice and continued looking through my books.

"Doesn't exist?" I asked. "What doesn't exist?"

"Nothing that concerns you," irritably piped up the human. I begin to become red in the face. How dare he speak to me like that.

"Well _excuse me _sir," I spoke back. "I happen to be the most intelligent-"

"Don't even bother," spoke up the creeper girl. "He's so into his search he won't talked to anyone."

"And what is he searching for, persay?"

The two females looked at each other, then back to me. A long, awkward silence filled the air before the enderwoman said, "He's looking for the Great Minecraft Historia."

_**Andr's POV-**_

__I have seen many strange things traveling Minecraftia. Floating islands, walking trees, humans that look like mobs, and horrific mutants. But none top the list other than a librarian villager with a look of pure shock on her face.

"HE'S LOOKING FOR THE WHAT?!"

"Shhh," Cupa and I said in unison. "Don't yell so loud."

The librarian pushed her round glasses up her nose and looked at us in disbelief. "What in the world would a ragtag group like you need the most important tome of all time for?"

"Yea, I'd like to know that to," said Cupa, leaning angrily towards Steve. "All you said was, 'I've gotta find this book,' and started towards here."

"I'll tell you later," muttered an angry Steve. "I just need to find the damn book."

"You won't find it there, if thats what your thinking," said the librarian in distaste. "What are your names, anyways?"

"I'm Andr, thats Cupa, and thats Steve," I said, pointing to their respective owners. "Gina," said the villager.

"Well, Gina, do know anything that can help us?" spoke up Cupa.

"You know there is a reason villagers have big noses, right?" cut in Steve. That's a rumor, actually. Villagers have normal noses. However, they never leave their villages, so they're very curious beings.

Gina simply _hmphed_ in distaste, looking at Steve. He was practically knocking down the books now. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Steve's rustling came to an abrupt halt, as he said in a low tone, "what?"

Gina simply looked at him grinning before saying, " the historia is housed at The Wiki, a huge library in Minecraft City."

"Minecraft City?" Steve asked. "Where's that?"

"In truth, I have no idea. I read about The Wiki some time ago. I don't know the location of the city."

"I do."

_**Cupa's POV-**_

__Everyone was staring at me. "You do?" Andr asked me.

"Well, not exactly. But Yaebi does, I'm sure." Yaebi is one of our friends. He's a zombie, so he's kind of slow and creepy, but he knows a lot.

"Yaebi, of course," said Andr. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Who's Yeabi?" asked Steve.

"A friend of our's," said Andr. "He knows darn near everything, so he will probably know where to go."

"Okay then. Let's go," I said, and we were off.

"Thanks for all your help, Gina," I called back, and I saw her grinning and laughing. "A pleasure," she said with a smile. People always look better with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" asked Steve.

"Well," said Andr. "Yaebi is a zombie, so he will probably be at the Necro-bar."

"The Necro-bar?"

"All the undead mobs hang out there," I said. "Us living mobs aren't aloud."

"Then how do you expect us to get in?"

Oops, didn't think this far ahead.

"Cindy will help us," chimed in Andr. "She has connections. We will be able to get in with her."

"Cindy? Who's that?" asked Steve.

"Another friend, I'll explain later."

We put a hop in our step, (or at least I did) and we left the village. I knew the path to Cindy's house perfectly, so I began to lead the charge. As the sun shined down our backs, we began our journey towards the home of Cindy the Skeleton.

**Oh man. It's about time something interesting happened. I'm wondering, do you want me to detail their journey, or should I just skip to when they reach Cindy? Both will be interesting, and the journey will allow me to detail the characters a bit more, but I'll let you all decide. Also, I promise the next chapter won't take a month to come out.**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Walk, A Plan, and A Fight

**Remember when I said the next chapter wouldn't take a month… I lied. Sorry. Oh well, time to meet Cindy Skeleton.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Steve's POV-**_

__"Are we there yet…"

"No."

This conversation has been occurring between Cupa and Andr for the past hour.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Our trek across the plains of Minecraftia was a lengthy one. We had been moving mostly at night, due the sun being a huge irritant for Andr. Even now, as we pass through a dense, Dark Oak forest, she still seems a bit bothered.

"Are we there-"

"NO!"

...Though that may be Cupa.

"I kind of agree with Cupa," I cut in. "How far away does your friend even live?"

"She is a skeleton, so she lives in mob territory."

"Speaking of which, what is all this about territory? I've never heard of this up until now."

Andr slows her pace so she can fall back to my position. This is the first time I really could take in her appearance. She looks young, maybe 15 or 16 in human years. She wears a black, long jacket, and a mini-skirt of the same color. She also sports a little beanie with Enderman eyes on it.

"Ever since humans and mobs have co-existed," she began, "they have separated themselves into different territories. They aren't borders, like a kingdom or a nation, but more like a common-ground for a certain race."

"So, if I went into, say, Enderman territory, I wouldn't be in legal trouble. There would just be a Nethers-worth of Endermen."

"Right on the nosy," piped in Cupa. "Mobs care more about humans than other mobs, so I could walk into Enderman territory, no problem."

I was starting to get it. That would explain why there are so many places with spiders and few with zombies, and vice versa. So wouldn't that mean…

I stop dead in my tracks. "Wouldn't that mean I'm walking into the home of Notch-knows-how-many skeletons that would gladly turn me into a pincushion?!"

Cupa and Andr also stop, with grim expressions on their faces. "Crap," Andr cursed, "you're right. I didn't think of that."

"We will have to disguise him," sounded a not-very-convincingly-formal Cupa. She began to pull off her hoodie.

"STOP!" Andr and I shouted and turned away simultaneously. " There is a smarter way to do this than have Steve wear your clothes."

Andr had her point, along with me seriously NOT wanting to see Cupa in her underwear.

"Hmph," Cupa huffed, crossing her arms across her, thankfully, still clothed chest.

"How about we take a break, and find out what we are going to do before we get there." At my word, Andr gratiously took a seat on the grass. I nearly sat down, until I felt a presence behind me. I turned to look, and two things occurred at once. I heard the all too familiar _twang_ of a bow-string, and felt a heavy mass collide with my side.

_**Cupa's POV-**_

Now that I think about it, I don't know which is more embarrassing. That I nearly stripped in front of Steve, or that I rammed into and knocked him over for the third time in as many days. Well, I have a reason for the last one, an arrow nearly took off his head. Little known fact, Creepers actually have much higher reflexes than other mobs. The moment I knew Steve was in danger, I sprang into action. However, now that I find myself lying on top of him, I begin to think that a slight push would have been enough.

"CINDY?!" I hear Andr yell, and I turn in the direction of the fired arrow. Indeed, our pale-skinned, bow-slinging, human-looking, skeletal friend stood there. Her bow and arrow were held in her hands… and they were pointed right at me.

"Traitor." was the only word she uttered before she let the arrow fly. I scrambled to get off Steve and run. Thankfully, with a well-timed _whoosh_, Andr teleported right in front of the arrow and blocked it.

Immediately, Cindy reached for another arrow. "Move," said Andr, and Steve happily obliged. Tossing me out of harm's way, he instantly reached for his sword. Cindy directed her shot right at him, but Steve used his sword to block the arrow. He started to dash at her, and she held up her bow in defense. As iron struck wood, Andr ran over to me, lying on the ground. As she bent down, I noticed a long, red mark along the length of her arm.

"You're hurt," I say, quickly beginning to fear for my friend. "I'm fine, it's only a scratch," she says, picking me up. I see through her arms the battle occurring between our friends. Steve was blocking with his sword as Cindy came down on him with her bow. The two were locked in terrifying combat, and they looked evenly matched. I began fearing for their lives, as well.

I continued watching, until I felt a warmth creep along my neck. I turned to face it, and saw the first rays of sunrise. _SUN! CINDY IS A SKELETON!_ I turn to look at the girl, who have her back to us and her impending doom.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound she made as the rays collided with her skin. She stumbled backwards, stunned. Steve seized the opening, and delivered a full roundhouse kick to Cindy. The kick sent her flying, until she collided with a tree trunk. Even though he wasn't trying, Steve saved our friend from a painful demise. Although she didn't feel so grateful. "B-bastards," was the last thing she said before slipping unconscious.

**Well… that was eventful. Are all of Steve's meetings with the **_**Mob Girls**_** going to start with a fight to the death?**

**Cast:** **"YES!"**

**Well, at least it will be entertaining. I also apologise for the filler I added about Steve needing a disguise. (Cupa blushes furiously at the mention.) Anyways, I will be trying to get out a new chapter soon. HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
>PEACE!<strong>


	8. Update - Permanent Hiatus

Hi guys. So I haven't been writing any new chapters for the story lately. That's because i have had MAJOR writers block. I had a plan in my head for how the story would develop, but as i wrote it all just seemed to fall apart. So I have made the hard decision of putting Mob Girls on permanent hiatus. I just can't find a good way to follow up on it. Don't worry, however, because i will be creating a redesign of the series very soon. When the actual series will be released... no idea. But I am in school and I do have life i need to take care of, so don't hate me too much. Thank you to everyone who supported the original series and everyone who looks forward to the new one.

-Later Readers. PEACE!

Dardric


End file.
